The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of avionics systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for providing sonic boom information with avionics displays.
Supersonic flight can facilitate transportation between distant locations at much greater speeds than currently used by most aircraft, including commercial aircraft. However, aircraft travelling at supersonic speeds are susceptible to generating sonic booms associated with shock waves created by the aircraft travelling faster than the speed of sound. Sonic booms can have adverse effects, particularly on ground-based structures and observers, limiting the viability of supersonic flight.